


Drifting Through Time

by BlueBubbles426



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbles426/pseuds/BlueBubbles426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being knocked unconscious in the fight with Doflamingo, Law finds himself drifting through his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Through Time

Law was falling. Or was he floating? He was surrounded by dark space, unable to see anything but his own hands. They were clean and smooth, absent of blood. Was he dead? He didn’t feel the pain from his recent fight with Doflamingo, nor did he feel poisoned from being shot with lead bullets. In fact, he felt a sense of peace being where he was. Law couldn’t remember the last time he felt peace. He tried to think, but not since before his sister’s death, had he felt at ease. He tried to move and found he was able to move around weightlessly. 

He wandered until he came to a door. It was well crafted, ornate even, with gold lion paws for handles and carvings Law couldn’t make out in the darkness. He pushed on the door and found it opened easily. He walked in cautiously, finding himself in a decent size room with books lining the walls. His eyes fell on the desk where a small boy he knew very well read by a single candle. The white patches were evident on his skin, and his small body shook when he coughed. He did not look up as Law walked in the room, perhaps not even noticing him.

Law felt strange, watching a younger version of himself. It felt surreal, but Law didn’t have much longer to think when the door opened behind him and Doflamingo walked in, his black shirt and tie loose. Law narrowed his eyes, wondering if Doflamingo could see him, but he merely strode past Law to the desk.

“It’s getting late, Law, you ought to be in bed,” Doflamingo said, putting a hand on his head. 

“I’m fine,” Law responded shortly, not taking his eyes off the book. Doflamingo chuckled.

“You are really exceptional, Law,” he ruffled the boy’s hair before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Law watched his younger self read until he began to nod off at the desk. His head drooped and the book fell with a soft thud. Another few minutes passed and the door opened again. 

A tall thin figure came in wearing a black feathered coat. Law’s eyes went wide as he watched Corazon pick little Law up and carry him to the bed. Law wanted to reach out and touch him. He felt so lonely since Corazon’s death. Law’s eyes welled with tears as Corazon went over and closed the book, marking its place, before setting it back on the desk and blowing out the candle. Law tried to reach out and touch him, but the room began to spin around him and he was submerged in darkness once more.

Law couldn’t say he wasn’t shaken by the scene he had just witnessed, his hand still stretched in front of him. He let it drop, blinking back tears. He missed Corazon desperately, and above all, he had failed him. The pain of regret clenched inside Law’s chest. His only hope was that Straw Hat managed to destroy the factory, though he worried the teen had gotten caught up in Doflamingo’s game. 

Frustration began to fill him as he searched for a way out, but all around was black. He tried moving, looking for another door, when he spotted a small light in the distance. He quickly approached it, moving through the darkness until he was bathed in light.

The first thing Law noticed was his hands were wet, he looked down and screamed. They were covered in blood. Law looked around for the source and saw a body a few feet away. Law rushed over and turned the body over. Slashes ran deep into his chest and the familiar tattoos sent Law into shock. 

His hands shook as he touched Corazon’s face. He cried, looking into the blank eyes staring at the sky, not seeing it. He had blocked the image of Corazon’s body out of his mind, but reliving it sent fresh waves of pain through him. He gently brushed the blonde hair from Corazon’s face. Fresh hatred began to bubble inside him. He had to find a way out of here, a way back to Doflamingo, a way to end him.

Law closed Corazon’s eyes and stood up. He took off down the street, looking for a sign. Anything that indicated a break from this nightmare. As he ran, colors began to blur and he found himself in front of another door. Not hesitating, Law opened the door, almost certain of what he would find.

Law saw his teenage self, bent over the bed as Doflamingo slid in and out of him. He watched his own blank expression as his younger self endured Doflamingo’s lust. He hated that man, even then. Killing Corazon was unforgivable, yet he had been powerless against Doflamingo’s pull and returned to the Donquixote Pirates. 

It was then that Doflamingo’s advances began. Law had resisted at first, but found that as time went on, he could use the moments of the man’s weakness to learn more about his plans. As they lay in bed afterwards, Law would often ask what the next mission would be. He found knowing in advance gave him the opportunity to plan his escape.

He continued to watch as Doflamingo finished and got into bed, pulling Law with him. The two lay there silent, young Law listening as Doflamingo’s breath deepened and went steady. He then crawled out of bed, dressed, and began wandering around the room, looking through the desk until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a map of the Grand Line and put it in his pocket. He then left the room, and as the teenage Law disappeared behind the door, so did the rest of the scene.

Law didn’t have to wait long for another scene to materialize around him. He was on a dock, the Donquixote ship dark in the harbor. A small figure crawled into a row boat and began lowering from the ship. Silently, it rowed to the dock and Law watched himself jump out of the boat, tying the boat up and grabbing his bag.

He walked silently through the streets, that same surreal feeling from following himself, and he went into a pub he recognized immediately. The room was mostly empty except for a few stragglers. Law watched his younger self go to the back corner of the room where two other teenagers sat, one with a hat that looked like a penguin beak. They were whispering quietly.

“So is it time, Cap?” Penguin asked.

“Are you ready to do this?” Shachi added.

“It’s time,” Law said, his hand grasping the handle on the bag he never sat down, “Is the sub ready?”

“It is, Cap, we are just waiting on you,” Penguin nodded. Law stood up.

“Well we better go before Doflamingo knows I’ve left.” Law could hear the fear in his own voice, but luckily neither Penguin nor Shachi seemed to have noticed its presence as they grabbed their own bags and headed out after their captain.

Law continued to follow through the streets, watching the three teens dodging in and out of alleys to avoid being seen or worse, caught. They stopped on the other side of the dock from the Donquixote ship. A yellow submarine sat silent in the harbor. The three teens climbed the ladder on the side of the ship and disappeared inside. After a few minutes the submarine began to move out of the harbor. Law watched it slowly submerge on the horizon until it was no longer visible. He smiled, remembering that first taste of freedom, with a crew he had grown to cherish.

Suddenly he felt a jerk in his mind, as if something was pulling at his consciousness. He shook his head but the feeling grew stronger and he began drifting upward towards the sky, except it was no longer the sky. He saw his current self, chained in a heart shaped chair. The pull on his body grew stronger as he got closer to the image. He felt himself regain consciousness and groaned at the pain that set into his body. He blinked and felt confused seeing the sight in front of him. A large, muscular man ran up and beheaded Doflamingo. Beheaded? There is no way it was that easy. Law let out a hiss of confusion, trying to comprehend what was happening. 

Could Doflamingo really be dead? Was Corazon’s mission truly fulfilled by this one legged stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So the rest of this story is actually part of the manga that has already been released, so I felt it appropriate to end it here. Just wanted to release another Doflamingo and Law history story within canon before canon is actually revealed.


End file.
